This invention relates to improving the thermal stability of polymers of ethylene. In one of its aspects, this invention relates to a composition of matter containing a polymer of ethylene and a thermal stabilizer. In another of its aspects, this invention relates to the use of certain silane compounds to provide thermal stabilization for polymers of ethylene.
It is known that polyethylene and copolymers of ethylene and other monoolefins are produced that contain a small amount of vinyl unsaturation. This vinyl unsaturation seems to cause an inherent thermal instability. At elevated temperature in the presence of oxygen, cross linking of the vinyl unsaturation is known to occur which results in a marked decrease in melt index of the polymer. It has now been found that the drop-off of melt index experienced upon heat treating these polymers can be improved, i.e., made less, by the incorporation of certain silane compounds with the polymers of ethylene.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for improving the thermal stability of polymers of ethylene. It is another object of this invention to provide compositions containing polymers of ethylene and silane compounds which exhibit improved thermal stability as compared to the same polymers of ethylene that have not been admixed with the silane compounds.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon studying the specification and the appended claims.